1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of human tumble detection, and more particularly to a human tumble detecting and alarming device.
2. Description of Related Arts
The conventional human tumble detecting devices are divided into the following three types comprising the human tumble detecting devices respectively based on videos, acoustics and wearable sensors. The human tumble detecting device based on the videos requires installing cameras within a certain monitoring area to take pictures of human body activities and then judges whether tumble occurs or not via an image processing method. The human tumble detecting device based on the acoustics judges whether tumble occurs or not via analyzing audio signals when human body tumbles. The human tumble detecting device based on the wearable sensors detects activity states of a person who wears correspondent detecting devices and accordingly judges whether the person tumbles or not. However, in practical usage, the conventional human tumble detecting device based on the wearable sensors turns out to have many defects and disadvantages comprising a relatively big size, inconvenience in wearing, relatively few product functions, mostly the local area network as the communications network and no remote wireless communications function.